Rainy days
by Otaku Kyari
Summary: Francis and Arthur are getting married, it's a happy occasion but this isn't about the wedding, no this is about the thoughts while getting ready...


It was October, the breeze was cool, the wildlife chattering softly in the distance. On a hill is a small church, plain but beautiful.

Outside people are gathered, nattering happily about the wedding and the couple about to be wed.

Suddenly, drops began to fall, at first light and small, shortly escalating to a full downpour, causing all of the guests to run inside and start complaining.

Inside a room in the hotel nearby Arthur is getting ready, his friends Alfred, Matthew and Michelle with him.

"Oh no, that's a heavy shower" Michelle sighed, looking out the window while fixing Arthurs tie, a slight frown on her face.

"This is really going to ruin the big day" Alfred whined, stuffing his face with some McDonald cheese burgers while at the same time trying to stay clean.

"It doesn't look like it's going to let down anytime soon either" Matthew sighed, walking over to his brother Alfred and brushing some crumbs of his rented suit jacket.

"I hate rainy days" Alfred complained, the other two mumbling and nodding in agreement.

As they all complained together about the rain Arthur walked over to the window at the side of the room and placed his hand on the cold glass, thoughts going to different times past.

He was standing at a bus stop, it had started to pour rain and he stood with his briefcase over his head, waiting for the bus.

Suddenly it stopped raining over him and he looked up to see an umbrella over his head.

Beside him stood a man, tall with shoulder length blonde hair, a twinkle in his baby blue eyes and a glistening smile on his charming face, he was simply dazzling.

"You looked like you could use this" The man smiled nervously, holding out a hand for him to shake.

Arthur lowered the now soaking suitcase to his side took the mans hand and shook it, smiling slightly and replying "Thank you very much…".

"Francis, Francis Bonneyfont, and you are?" Francis smiled, finding this shorter blonde with his green eyes that shone like diamonds and small and sweet innocent smile just as radiant.

"Arthur, Arthur Kirkland" He smiled, looking up at the man with a wider smile then before, still just as warm and welcome.

They stood in a happy silence and then Arthur said awkwardly to break the tension a bit "So those buses, never on time are they".

Francis smiled and agreed, looking around an then saying with a smile "Ah, here it is now, only ten minutes late".

Arthur was walking through the heavy rain weeks later, on his way to a meeting, his umbrella protecting him from the cold downpour.

He was never a fan of the rain, it rained so much in England though, he was well used to it by now.

"Do you only walk in the rain Mr. Kirkland?" a voice chuckled behind him, causing him ro turn and be face to face with Francis, the man he met at the bus stop all those weeks ago.

He smiled and replied "I can see how you'd think that but no, I'm more fond of a bit of sunshine really".

Francis walked along with him and beamed "Ah, then you should come to Paris sometime, it is beautiful in the summer", he kept looking forward but his tone struck Arthur as inviting, playful even.

Arthur looked over at him with a raised brow and then looked forward with a slight smile "I'd like that, I'd like that very much".

Francis peaked over at Arthur and saw the slight smile, his own getting widder at the sight. He then said "Brilliant, maybe we shall meet there too".

Arthur chuckled slightly and responded "You know, we just might, it's a small world after all".

Francis turned to him and asked "I'm just going for some lunch, would you like to join me?".

Arthur cursed having ro go to work but smiled, it growing smaller as he replied "I'm afraid I have to go to work now".

Francis noticed the Brits face drop slightly and scribbled on a piece of paper, handing it to him and saying "Then here's my number, call me sometime when your free".

He then walked off and Arthur watched him leave with a smile, only running off when he was out of sight and ending up being five minutes late for his meeting, not that here really cared.

Three years had past since they had first met and they were happily, dating, their lives going perfectly since finding each other, neither complete without the other.

One rainy day the two sat in their favourite cafe, sipping tea in silence, both content, both just glad to be in each others presence.

After they were finished their tea Francis stood and walked over to where Arthur sat, leaning down and saying "I know people usually do this in a huge way, preparing everything to be perfect, but there is nothing more perfect, then being anywhere with you, so I want to ask you…" he then sat up a bit and knelt down on one knew, pulling out a box and smiling sheepishly "Arthur Kirkland, will you marry me?".

Arthur's heart sped up, he felt light headed, his eyes started to water as he smiled "Yes… oh god yes".

They then embraced each other and Francis kissed his lips passionately, knowing they would to the distance and love for eternity.

Arthur smiled, thinking of all those rainy days, all those wonderful memories he could associate with the rainy days like today. For him, there was no better weather for their wedding day.

Turned to the three who were complaining and saying they hated rainy days while keeping his hand on the cold and damp window and smiled softly "I love the rain, this is just perfect".

Michelle smiled and walked over to him, taking his hands in hers and saying sweetly "If your happy with it, then we are".

The two boys nodded with huge smiles and then they walked out, heading to the car waiting outside, Arthur looking up to the droplets falling from the heavens and smiling.

Some may hate rainy days, but for Francis and Arthur, they were some of the happiest moments in the world, the rainy days were the ones that truly mattered.


End file.
